The latest efforts in broadcasting have enabled the delivery of data via digital broadcasting channels. This has opened many new possibilities and created new challenges for such systems and devices because this was not in the traditional implicit nature of broadcasting, like FM radio. A cellular mobile phone with FM radio is already in place. For example, the broadcasting typically, is unidirectional communication in cellular terminal. There are quite many different ways to deliver data information but their inter-operability has not set in place widely. This problem is very inherent when the desired service delivery is not within the reach of the user terminal, or that there would be more attractive delivery ways. Especially the mobile telephones conducting activities that are familiar with computers like video and multimedia type functions, that have increased the need for the delivery of data without any major breaks and further even synchronized delivery between different alternative ways. Especially there are challenges when mobile telephones move from a cell to another cell. Thus, there is a need for techniques providing a flexible delivery of data information.